A. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods concerning portable entertainment systems.
B. Description of Related Art
While baseball is considered America's pastime, tailgating has become America's “pass time.” Those critical minutes between getting your ideal parking space and the start of your favorite sporting event has become an event in itself. Planning is critical for a successful tailgate party and time is of the essence.
A proper tailgate party generally requires various elements to create the perfect balance that touch all your senses. These elements may include: a grill that provides a smoky, seared meat smell that is the true essence of a tailgating experience; a cooler that stores your beverage of choice in a frigid ice bath that tingles your hand, excites the taste buds and ultimately empowers you to do anything it takes to root for your favorite team; a sound system that drowns out the repetitive thump of the bag toss game your lot neighbors are playing, and fills the air with energy that literally makes your chest thump; a High Definition (HD) television, which catches the eye from any distance as highlights from past games scroll across the screen leading to intense discussion regarding the outcome of the upcoming event; and, a power source which is the true central nervous system of the party, which keeps the party rocking in its own quiet, unimposing way, like a coach simply watching things unfold from the sideline providing the small bursts of energy at all of the critical moments.
In short, tailgating party is its own small ecosystem, which requires planning, efficiency and execution if it is to be done right. Without these elements, the ecosystem will die. Many times at least one of these core elements is compromised to support another.
One known problem is the time it takes to set-up, tear-down and secure the various implements required; grills, TVs, tables, chairs, stereo systems, etc. Another problem is that such implements take up valuable indoor vehicle space for the vehicle driven to and from the event, meaning fewer persons can ride in the same vehicle. Keeping such implements in the vehicle also may increase unwanted odor in the vehicle. Yet another problem is the outdoor space required to haul and use the implements once at the parking location. Often the requirement for additional outdoor space forces the users to park in areas of the parking lot that use extra-large parking spaces. Such extra-large parking spaces typically are farther from the event than would otherwise be necessary and/or may increase the cost to park.
To overcome these various problems, the inventors introduce the portable entertainment system of this invention, currently referred to as T.E.A.M.S. (Tactical Entertainment Advanced Media System). T.E.A.M.S. is a platform that combines all of the essential elements for a successful tailgate party into one sleek and ultra-efficient package; that is well-organized and super-efficient—because every minute counts in America's “pass time.”